


A Chance of Thunder and Frost

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Loki - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: American Football, Balder - Freeform, Farbauti - Freeform, Fluff, Food Play, Frigg - Freeform, Helblindi - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, Jorth - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Love Story, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Nál/Laufey - Freeform, Odin - Freeform, Possessive Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Tension, Sif - Freeform, Sigyn - Freeform, Slight Dirty Talk, Thor - Freeform, high school life, slight angst, slight stalking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Loki Laufeyson was his high school's Ice Prince and kept mostly to himself,At least that's what he's always tried to do,until his best friend Sigyn dragged him to one of his brother's football games,where he meets the Captain of the other high school's football team, Thor Odinson, the known God of Thunder by everyone that surrounds him.A chance first meeting that now has the Thunder God hooked, lined, and completely sunk by the well known Ice Prince of Jötunn high school...





	1. 1|Jötunn Frost

The boisterous noise of the patrons seated high up in the bleachers at Jötunn high's first football game of the year scaled the dim night air. The game had only just begun and Loki Laufeyson was seated next to his best friend Sigyn who'd wholeheartedly dragged him over to this stupid game in the first place. It was cold outside and he was upset with her. He didn't want to be there no matter who was playing. His very own brother, Helblindi, included.

He just would rather be at home inside of his bedroom writing his report for his English class that was due next Monday. That's just how he's always been. Sports has never been his thing. Nor has intermingling with other people not of his normal circle. If you'd call Sigyn and his family a circle. He just wants to be left alone and someday graduate from high school in piece. Yet, here he was seated at one of his brothers game near where the cheerleading team cheers at by Sigyn's discretion of course.

At times like these he almost regrets being her best friend but at the same time can't help but love her more. He inwardly sighed at that and the crowd becomes even more noisy. He peers down at the football field to find out the reason why. He sighs again this time with irritation. It's just the football players heading out on to the field. He doesn't understand the hype of it all. It's just a sport. Nothing too serious. Although he knows that players from each team may get scouted to a good college on sports scholarships.

Sigyn standing up beside him like the rest of the team cheering whichever team she fancys on and he knows that it's not home team. For many weeks before this very game he'd been hearing one spilling from her thin rose tinged lips. Thor Odinson, the apparent God of Thunder at Asgard. He didn't have a clue who that even was nor did he bother to care but her screams, he knew that she did in fact care. To which he didn't get because this Thor guy didn't even know she exists.

He sighed for the third time that night waiting for the stupid game to start so that he could be over and done with it already. And once the game commenced, he took out his cellphone to read one of ebooks by one of his favorite authors, James Patterson. Which book it was by the man, he didn't care. He just needed a distraction from his surrounding environment. Well as much as he could get at an over crowded high school football game.

He ignored his surroundings as best he could until the actual game was over. The Asgardians winning the game by a whole five point mark. Not that he knew much about football anyways. He was just glad to finally be able to leave the game. He followed Sigyn down from the bleachers and on to the football field with much reluctance on his part. As soon as the made it down there, he was engolfed by his brother's arms in to a tight warm hug.

Thankfully Sigyn pulled him off of him in order for her to hug him instead just as the Thunder God made his way over to them, helmet held in his hand. Nevertheless, Loki had to admit that guy was hot with his shoulder-length blond hair, strong build, and gorgeous blue eyes. Yes, he most definitely was a real looker but Loki would never tell that to his face. To a guy like Thor, a comment like that would go straight to head and Loki was just being presumptuous when thinking such a thought.

Helblindi pulled away from Sigyn to properly greet the other teams Captain with a shake of hands as he introduced Sigyn to him but oddly not his brother. All the while, Loki felt the Captain's curious eyes heavily weight in on him. At the feel of it, he felt uncomfortable. Especially when Sigyn and Helblindi slipped away from them like they needed the space to talk. He didn't know this Thor character, so why would he even talk to him?

Thor started, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his own head, "I saw you up there in bleachers-"

Loki interceded, crossing his arms over his chest as he assessed the guy standing in front of him, "How could you when there was so many people surrounding me and you were in the middle of a football game?"

"Honestly, before the game." Thor answered him, dropping his hand back at his side as he spoke.

"Okay, I'll bite. What do you want to say to me?" Loki asked with a friend marring his forehead as he carefully read over his facial expressions.

"You're a hard one to please aren't you?" Thor released a quick chortle before getting himself back on topic because he really wanted this beautiful creature to somewhat like him, "I just wanted to know your name. For now."

"It's Loki and that's all the information you're getting from me, Mr. Thor Odinson. I hope that we do not meet again on my brother's behalf!" Loki hissed out offended by Thor's shot description of his character. He then stormed off leaving his best friend and brother still out on the field behind him. He was not hard to please damnit!

One of Thor's fellow teammates called out to him, "Hey, Thunder! Coach says get to in the shower right now!"

"Fine, I'm on my way!" He replied back watching the perfectly made retreating backside of his new endeavor. Then he also left the football field once his new fixation was finally gone from his view. Loki Laufeyson would be his. Soon. He smirked at that heading towards the showers.

A few hours later, Loki sat in a their local diner glaring down at the menu held in his clutches like it was the one who had insulted him. His brother was sitting across from him. Sigyn was seated by him much too afraid to have Loki's anger directed at him.

Helblindi cautiously called out to his brother, "Ah, Loki?"

Loki shouted at him looking up from his menu, "What!"

"I just wanted to know if that menu has done something to you to be treated so harshly?" Helblindi sighed under his brother's deadly glare. He did not want to deal with this attitude once the finally went home as well. Especially not after losing homegame to Asgard. He did not need this right now. Might as well bring it to the table right now.

"Yeah, Helblindi's right! You've been holding that poor menu like that since we first arrived here." Sigyn agreed with helblindi now feeling Loki's eyes glaring at her.

"I'm sorry guys. It's just that he made me so very angry back there-" Loki pouted on a sigh but Sigyn cut him off when he was still speaking his mind.

Sigyn probed him, "Okay, but who made you angry?"

Loki hissed out, "You know who! That damn Thor!"

Helblindi asked confused as to why Thor would make his brother angry for, "And how did he do that?"

"By saying that I'm hard to please! Can you guys believe that? Me, hard to please!" Loki exclaimed sulkingly as he placed his menu down on the table. He wasn't right now anyways.

"No. You're not hard to please. Just a pretty little introvert." Helblindi teased with his brother darkly glaring back at him.

"Yeah, I agree. I can't imagine what you'd do without us. Oh, wait! No, I can. You'd be an overstated child genius loner. That's what!" Sigyn chuckled, a hint of a tease in her voice as she mocked her sulky best friend along with his brother.

"You do realize that you are totally not helping to abate my anger at all, right?" Loki rhetorically quiried to them not expecting an answer in return.

Helblindi mocked him with a hard snort, "Of course we know. We just love to hear you groan on about it!"

Sigyn said adding in a jest of her own, "Yeah, don't worry about anything, I'll plan your entire wedding with Thor for you myself."

Loki adamantly yowled at them with a scowl once their words finally sunk in to his mind, eyes owl wide, "Oh my gosh! Take that back right now!"


	2. 2|Asgard Heat

Thor Odinson stood inside of his bathroom gazing at his reflection in his bathroom's flogged over mirror. His was tired. The team had a big game. A winning game against Jötunn high. But he was elated all at the same time.

He had finally found someone well worth the challenge of this life. A beautiful 'frost goddess' if he ever did see one. Although calling another guy a goddess was risqué at best, the term just seemed to fit the beauteous younger male almost perfectly. He was a very beautiful creature with perfectly pale porcelain skin, such a lithe slender form, and green eyes that burned wholly through his soul.

Not to forget that sassy little spitfire mouth of his. So pink and thin and perfect. A sweet kissable dream. Or maybe a haunting nightmare for how hard he's going to have to work for it- a chance to gently kiss those soft lips and hold the owner of them in his tight embrace. Yes, most definitely his reoccurring nightmare since the younger would most likely fight him tooth and nail before he got the chance to enact his fantasy.

He inwardly and pitifully sighed. Turning on the tap, he placed his hands underneath the water gathering some in his hold before splashing his face with the water. He had to get his rising teenage hormones back in to check and fast. He had to focus and pull himself together if he ever wanted to melt the known Ice Prince's cold demeanor away and claim what should have already been his by now.

He had to be more mature about this or he'd never gain the upper hand over his frost goddess. Such a glacially beautiful one at that. And he needed to win, he needed to overpower his opponent in every way. He turned off the water and left the bathroom with his towel in hand wiping his face off as he entered his bedroom.

In an effortless motion, he wrapped his towel around his neck before taking a seat at the foot of his bed. He grabbed his cellphone to call his brother while he was most likely in his dorm room back at his college. What he needed to do was form his plan and his brother was the right person to help him get it started on just that.

Tonight, one of his teammate's was hosting a party in order to properly celebrate their big win and they had invited the opposing team to it. So he hoped that Loki would be there. That was the only reason he was even going in the first place.

Other than that, he advoided parties like the flu. The football groupies just were not his thing. In fact they irritated the hell of out of him. So he avoided them at all costs as well whenever he could.

Except now, there was Loki occupying his very existence. His very reason for living. Believe him when he says that.

Outside of football and the field, Thor's life was already planned out for him. As his father's heir, he would take over his father's vastly prominent conglomerate after he was finished with both high school and college. Thankfully, his love life would be left for him to decide on what should be done with it. And was where his beloved Loki was slowly being placed.

Thor dressed himself up for the night in a white t-shirt with his black leather jacket and a gray wash pair of jeans covering his lower body. He tossled his blond hair in his bedroom mirror before he left. Grabbing his keys and wallet on the way out of the house.

When he arrived to his destination, cars lined the either side of the road. Music was bumping loud in to the street from his teammate's house. Party goers were either immensed in conversations floating around them, within themselves or the music.

He parked his car as the rest had, turning it off and exiting the vehicle. Making his way over the the house with a quick pepp talk for if he would see his dear Loki and greet him. Of course he knew that if he did meet Loki, the other male might still shun his affections. Yet, to him a little heartbreak worth the risk to gain all in the end, so he wasn't sweating it over too much.

He entered the open doors to the house, walking through the foyer searching the crowd for the green-eyed pale-skinned ebon-haired ice prince. Yet, when he finally found him, he was not pleased with what he saw before him. Loki was leaning up against a corner wall with a towering male Thor had never seen before encroaching unsightly upon him.

His pale forehead was crinkled in a frown and his soft pink lips were tightly pursed as if he'd been sucking on a very sour lemon. He was not happy, that much he could tell. Even in the green t-shirt and nice fitted black skinny jeans that he wore so perfectly to the party.

And Thor felt the very same way as he marched his way right over there talking himself down from committing murder in another person's home. What kind of guy would he be to commit murder actual in another's home on such a fine evening? He wasn't that much of brute, now was he?

Thor's voice interrupted the male as he continued to ungraciously ask Loki for a rump in the bathroom like a common streetwalker, and Loki was no streetwalker, but he was very furious, "May I cut in to your inquiry, my friend? 'Cause I have much to discuss with my dear Ice Prince."

Loki glared in his direction with a clear scowl set over his pretty features. He crossed his arms over his chest as Thor gave his own forewarning glower to the male still standing between him and his future love. The guy threw his hands up in mock surrender before hurrying away from the hulking football player.

Loki sulked facially with a voice full of resentment as he eyed the smirking football player, "I would yell at you for calling me yours but I instead shall thank you for getting rid of that insufferable oaf. So thank you for that, and now get lost!"

Thor smiled cheerfully. "Now why would I want to do a thing like that? I already said that I wanted to discuss something with you."

Loki hissed in retort, "And I know exactly what you want to discuss, Mr. Odinson."

Thor suggested, softening his voice, "So then, why not just concede to it already?"

Loki frowned with displeasure as exclaimed angrily back at him, "Conceding I will be the last thing that I ever do for the likes of you!"

"Woah, calm down. I meant you no harm. I just want to talk to you." Thor said trying to lull over Loki's ticking mood in order him from walking away from him and their growing conversation.

"Don't you think that we've talked enough already?" Loki inquired with a grimace etching over his face when he speaks.

"No, I don't think so, love. We hardly had a chance to really talk the first time around." Thor grinned, loving the fierce behavior the other male projected before him.

“How- how dare you call me your- your love!” Loki stammered with Thor slightly leaning him, his arm pressed against the wall beside his shoulder blocking Loki in.

“Is calling you my love worst than claiming you as mine, Loki?” Thor whispered, bringing his lips closer to the side of Loki's blushed colored cheeks when he spoke again.

“Both are just the same to me, you rude brute!” Loki seethed in turn once he got his blushing back under his contol. Was not going to allow himself to be affected by the blond football player, even though he truthfully was.

Thor murmured softly, leaning his head in more to slowly brush his lips upon Loki's heated cheek, just to keep the color there longer, “And I shall gladly be anything you would like to call me, if and only if you are mine.”

Loki utter on a snort before he pushed Thor's arm out of his way, making his escape in to the crowd of partygoers, “Well, I hate to break it to you, but I will never be yours then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this. I'm still trying to get used to the layout of this site.
> 
> I hope that you guys like this story. I'm just giving this a test run. ^^


End file.
